


Javert

by Rue_River_Styx



Series: Les Mis Epitaphs [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Battle, Death, Drowning, French Revolution, Hate Speech, Heaven & Hell, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Police, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Spoilers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rue_River_Styx/pseuds/Rue_River_Styx
Summary: A man, supposed man of God and law, now ceases to exist.The paper I saw, his body washed up. The article called him a man of God, but also a man of law.There is no such thing.





	Javert

_Dear Adelaide,_

_ A man, supposed man of God and law, now ceases to exist._

_The paper I saw, his body washed up. The article called him a man of God, but also a man of law._

_ There is no such thing._

_I cannot help but feel a connection between this Javert and the Revolution._

_Could he have some large share in the lives around me?_

_ There is no such thing._

_Could his death be as sad as our friends?_

_Tormented souls, we all are._

_ But was his centered towards only one?_

_Officer, he was. The years he must have wasted as that profession._

_During this war, never ending, there existed no law._

_ There is no such thing._

_I mention him, due to my curiosity of his appearance at the final barricade._

_ I witnessed his betrayal, seeing from above._

_ The man set to kill him off, I spotted later,_

_aiding young Marius of the Revolution._

_ Could he have been Javert’s torment?_

_ —yours,_

_ KM_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Javert...you're just misunderstood! (Not really, but...poor old bastard just couldn't get rid of his pride.) Thanks for reading!


End file.
